1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical and dental care, and more particularly to an anxiety reduction protocol designed to lower sympathetic nervous system arousal in a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals who have unwarranted and inappropriate fears and anxiety about medical and dental treatments often refuse needed medical and dental care. Even when such individuals agree to undergo a medical or dental procedure, their fears and anxiety can make the experience unnecessarily unpleasant, leading to a suboptimal healthcare outcome. There is therefore a need for a method of providing individuals relief and remediation from anxiety and phobia in preparation for a medical or dental procedure.